Fiesta al Estilo Cullen
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: Alice, como era de esperar, organiza una fiesta por su cumpleaños numero 150. ¿Emmet bailando con Miley Cyrus?¿Magos borrachos?¿Fans alocadas?¿Extraños tatuados que piensan salvar el mundo? ¿¡ES BROMA? Para Ursulita Cullen :
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

Se estaban tardando DEMASIADO. ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esperar treinta segundos desde que los llamé? Ya verán...

-SI NO VIENEN EN ESTE INSTANTE...!

Ocho sombras aparecieron de pronto. Sonreí. A mí TODOS me hacen caso.

-Me alegro que contestaran 30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES a mi llamada de auxilio.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste, duende?-preguntó el mastodonte de Emmet.

Lo ignoré completamente. Estaba DEMASIADO feliz.

-No!-dijo Edward.

-Hermanito.-dije suavemente.-Sabes cuanto odio que me leas la mente, así como sabes como sufrirías si lo vuelves a hacer...

-Perdón hermanita.-suplicó dulcemente.

-Sólo por esta vez.-respondí con una maligna sonrisa.-Bueno, bueno. Como todos saben o ESPERO que sepan...(tambores porfavor)

Emmet empezó a imitar el sonido del tambor golpeando en la mesa.

-MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 150! FIESTA DE 5 SEGUNDOS!

A los cinco segundos ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

-Toma, Nessie. La nueva Barbie japonesa. ¡Mira que lindo su kimono!-se la di.-Bueno, y como decía...(Emmet, tambores porfavor)

-VOY A HACER UNA SUPER FIESTA! OTRA FIESTA DE 5 SEGUNDOS!

Al regresar, llevaba un gran sombrero mexicano.

-¿Nessie te gustan los burritos? Espero que sí...para mí apestan.

Mi sobrina, al solo mirar se lo comió de un solo bocado. Esta niña estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el chucho.

-Super fiesta, Alice?-preguntó Carlisle.-¿Y con el permiso de quien?

-Carlisle, ya lo vi todo. Me vas a decir que si porque es mi cumpleaños y porque ya invité a la gente.

-¿A la gente?-se alarmó Bella, mirando a todos lados.-¿Qué gente?

-Bueno...déjenme pensar...a todo Forks, clan Denali, los perros, amigos australianos, Miley Cyrus...

-MILEY CYRUS?-gritó Emmet.-OH POR LA PELUCA DE HANNAH! LA VOY A CONOCER!-se puso una mano en la cabeza, como en las novelas.-TENGO QUE CAMBIARME! YOU GET THE BEEEESSSTTT OF BOTH WOOOORLDDS!-se fue cantando...a veces me cuestionaba la verdadera sexualidad e mi hermano.

-TODO FORKS EN MI CASA?-gritó Esme horrorizada.

-¿Amigos australianos?-inquirió Jasper en voz seca. Upps... talvez se me hya olvidado contarle...aquella despedida de soltera...

-¿La manada de Jake?-curiosó Renesmee con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Quién más, Alice?-exigió Carlisle.

-¿Han escuchado sobre Harry Potter?

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Aquí con otras locas ideas mias, una amiga me lo pidio.**

**Dejen reviews plisss!**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland M. Auguste Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece...no soy taaaaann creativa...**

**

* * *

Alice POV**

-¿Alice, es en serio? ¿Harry Potter existe?-me preguntó DE NUEVO Bella.

-Bella.-la tomé de los hombros.-Me has preguntado lo mismo 392 veces, y 392 veces te he dicho que sí.

-AHHH!-gritó como posesa y se dio una vuelta a la casa. Ya van 392 veces que hace lo mismo. Suspiré y seguí lo con que estaba haciendo: Decorando al estilo Alice Cullen mi casa. La fiesta comenzaba en una hora, todo tenía que estar listo para entonces.

Había mandado a mi familia a cambiarse elegantemente. YO Les había escogido la ropa. Todo va a ser perfecto.

-LISTO!-grité desde el techo de mi casa. Había terminado de ponerle luces de colores!-AHORA EL JARDIN!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se oyó un grito desgarrador proveniente de Esme.-MI JARDIN!-y siguió gritando como posesa, al igual que Bella.

¿Cómo hacer para que tu familia se vaya de la casa y te deje en paz?

Ahhh...! Tengo una idea.

-Familia...espero que ya tenga este año regalos FABULOSOS...

Escuché cinco carros saliendo del garaje a toda velocidad. PERFECTO! Puse en el jardín de Esme más de 500 mesas y sillas en menos de 5 minutos. Soy lo máximo! Por último puse la carpa negra y muchas bolas de cristales colgando. La carpa estaba decorada de estrellas de COLORES! Aparte, claro está, de las luces...

Sonreí. Estaba más que satisfecha de mi trabajo. Subí a mi cuarto a toda velocidad a cambiarme. Me puse un vestido amarillo, al igual que mi Porsche, y unos zapatos negros hermosos de taco 17 (me los mandé a hacer). Todo va a ser simplemente PERFECTO!

-Alice...¿A qué hora van a llegar los invitados?-preguntó Carlisle, entrando a la sala con mis hermanos y sobrina.

-En...

DING-DONG!

-AHORA!-dije y fui corriendo a la puerta.

Eran los chuchos.

-Hola pixie.-saludó Jacob.

-¿Cómo vas, perro?

-Ahí...tu sabes. ¿Era necesario traerte regalo? Digamos que no tenía dinero...

-Te perdono esta vez, PASEN!.

Dejé a los chuchos entrar. Se quedaron ,literalmente hablando, babeando.

-NO BABEEN EN MI JARDIN!-gritó Esme.-Al menos usen estos baldes...

DING-DONG.

Fui de nuevo a la puerta. Habían llegado los del instituto.

-HOLA!-dije.

Ninguno saludó, se fueron directamente a la pista de baile. ¿Es necesario mencionar que eran en total 250 personas?

-¿Cómo se multiplicaron?-preguntó sorprendida Bella.

-Nunca se sabrá, Bells...nunca se sabrá...

DING-DONG

Abrí la puerta.

-¿Alice Cullen? Estos son los 1020 bocaditos que mandó...WOW!-la chica se qedó con la boca abierta al ver el interior de la casa.

-QUE NO BABEES!-volvió a gritar Esme y le dio dos baldes.

Entregó a los chicos las 400 cajas y se fue a bailar, no sin antes quitarse el uniforme y quedarse solo con unos pequeños shorts y un polo a tiras. Hasta se había quitado las zapatillas, la loca.

DING-DONG

¿Por qué tocan si la puerta está abierta?

-¿Alice Cullen? Soy Harry...

-!-gritó esta vez Bella.-ES...ES...ES...HA-RRY PO-PO-T-TE-R-R! TE AMO!

-Ejem...-dijo Edward.

-Lo siento, Edward. Pero es HARRY POTTER.

-Ejem...-dijo esta vez una pelirroja.-Hola, soy Ginny Weasly, NOVIA DE HARRY POTTER.

-GRRR-le gruño Bella.

-Emmm...-dijo Harry.-Alice, ellos son mis amigos Hermione, Ron y, bueno mi novia Ginny.

Los saludé a todos.

-Muchas gracias por venir, chicos. Pasen!

-Vamos Ginny.-la agarró por los hombros Ron, ya que estaba gruñiendo a Bella mientras daban vueltas mirándose. Parecían dos perros peleandose por una perra.

DING-DONG

Abrí la puerta.

-¿Alice Cull-

-!-gritó con voz de niña Emmet...que tenía puesto unos pantalones verdes apretados, una blusa blaca, unos zapatos...de TACO ROJOS y...UNA PELUCA RUBIA.

-¡EMMET CULLEN! TE DIJE QUE NO TE VISTIERAS ASI!-gritó Rosalie y le pegó.

-Pero, Rose. ES MILEY CYRUS!

Miley estaba con una cara de espantada.

-Sí...soy Miley Cyrus...¿así que tu eres Emmet?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIJO MI NOMBRE!-y se fue a gritar como poseso. ¿Qué tienen hoy?

* * *

**Holaaa keridas!**

**Como van? Yo muy feliz...¿Saben por qué? **

**PORQUE AL FIN TERMINE MIS ESTUDIOS DE INGLES EN LA ACADEMIA...DESPUES DE 5 LAAAARGOOOS AÑOS!**

**por eso es k actualizo...jejeje^^...si no, hubiera estado depre.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

-Bueno Miley, ¿A qué hora piensas cantar?

-Emmm...a la hora que quieras, pero... ¿me haces un favor?

-¿Qué?-pregunté sonriendo.

-No dejes entrar a fans.-me dijo asustada.

-Ok...

De pronto, vimos a una chica con la cara pegada a la pared de vidrio, dando puñetazos como si pudiera romperla.

-MILEY! MILEY TE AMO!-gritó la chica de pelo castaño.

Miley se veio DEMASIADA asustada.

-A eso me refería.-murmuró.

Solté un suspiro y fui donde la chica.

-Oye, como te llamas?

-Ursula Camila Perez Velasco, 14 años, nací acá.-dijo respirando rápidamente. Parece como si el corazón lo tuviera en la garganta.

-Bueno, Ursula, Esme me mataría si llegas a romper su preciada pared con tantos puñetazos que le tiras...asi que...quieres pasar?

-SIII!-gritó.

-Ok.-pero no esperó a que me mueva. Me empujó hacia un lado, esta chica si que tiene fuerza, y fue corriendo hacia Miley. Debería decir que Ursula llevaba un polo que en la parte de adelante tenía la foto de Miley, y en la parte de atrás tenía su nombre completo, telefono, correo electronico y direccion de casa.

Esta sí que estaba loca.

-MILEY! SOY TU FAN! I CAN´T BE TAMMED...I CAN´T BE TAMMED!-empezó a cantar con voz chillona.

-Se nota, niña, se nota-susurró Miley tratando de deshacerse del abrazo estrangulador de Ursula.

-TU, PEQUEÑA MOCOSA!-gritó Emmet.-ALEJATE DE MI MILEY!

-ES MIA!

-NO!

-SII!

-NO!

-SII!

-NO!

Emmet jalaba a Miley para su lado mientras que Ursula para el suyo. La pobre cantante seguía con la cara de asustada.

-¿Quien quiere cantar?-preguntó.

-YOO!-dijieron a la misma vez, soltándola. Miley casi corrió al escenario.

Miley tomó el micrófono y las luces se enfocaron en ella.

-Hola a todos! Soy Miley Cyrus y estoy aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi gran acosado-perdón, de mi gran amiga Alice Cullen. Aquí vamos!

Y empezó a cantar.

-_Creation shows me what to do. I am dancing on the floor with you, and when you touch my hand, i go crazy, yeah..._

Emmet chilló y subió al escenario.

-¿Who owns my heart? ¿It is Rose or it is Miles? I think it´s Miles...-murmuró por lo bajo.

-TE ESCUCHE EMMET CULLEN!.-aulló Rose por encima del bahullo.

-¿Who owns my heart?-siguió cantando Ursula.-¿It is Miles or it is Miles? I think it´s Miles!-en vez de murmurar, lo gritó. Vuelvo a repetir, esta chica, SÍ QUE ESTABA LOCA!

Alguien tocó la puerta. fui a abrirla.

-¿Alice Cullen?

-Sí...quien quieras que seas, no es una fiesta de disfracez.-dije extrañada.-¿Por qué viniste de policía?

-No estoy disfrazado...SOY policía.

Uppsss...creo que TALVEZ esté en problemas...

* * *

**Holaaaaaa de nuevo girls!**

**Les gusto el cap? espero k si...a mi amiga ursula siii que le gusto...ESTA LOCA! :D**

**bueno, dejen reviews!**

**Saludoss!**

**Alice Wayland**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Alice POV**

-Bueno...señor policía...que desea?-le pregunté extrañada.-Como vera, estoy en medio de una fiesta...

-Señorita Cullen, usted no ha pedido autorización a la municipalidad para hacer una fiesta con más de 100 invitados.

-Se equivoca, son 500...creo, pero déjeme contarlos y le digo, está bien?

El poli-poli me miró seriamente.

-Señorita, esto no es un juego.

-Pero señor poli-poli...-lo miré con grandes ojos mordiendome el labio inferior-Es mi cumpleaños numero...18...y yo...no tengo mucho timpo...verá...tengo una enfermedad...a la sangre...

-¿Leucemia?-preguntó alarmado.

-Sí, lecuma, eso...

-Leucemia.

-¿Lo ve? Me afecta al hablar.

-Pero es una enfermedad de sangre.

-¿¡LO VE! Y quiero celebrar esto...-lo volví a mirar.-Porfavor! Porfavor! Porfavor! Porfavor!

-No losé...

-Miley está aquí.

-OH POR LA GRITONA DE MI HIJA URSULA !-gritó.- DE VERDAD!-se puso la manos en la cara.

-Si.-asi que Ursula era su hija...de tal palo tal astilla...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MILEY TE AMO! ¿POR QUÉ TE QUITASTE LA PELUCA?-lloró y se fue corriendo al escenario.

¿POR QUÉ LA GENTE ESTA LOCA?

Decidí ir a bailar un rato pero...

DING-DONG

MALDITO TIMBRE!

Abrí la puerta. Al ver al grupo de chicos, refunfuñé.

-¿¡NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO ES UNA FIESTA DE DISFRAZES!

-Haber, haber.-dijo el chico de pelo castaño casi rubio con una cosa en la mano.-Manos arriba vampirito.

-¿Alice?-llegó Bella de nosé donde. Estaba despeinada y con media casaca desgarrada.-Solo te diré que Ginny Weasly puede ser feroz cuando quiere ¿Quiénes llegaron...?-volteó a ver a los que estaba en la puerta y de pronto, se le abrieron los ojos y apuntaba al chico.-OH POR EL ÁNGEL! JACE WAYLAND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó como posesa y...fue a correr por toda la casa.

Jace la miró sin asombro.

-Pensé que ibas a salir corriendo.-le dije

-Ya estoy acostumbrado.-respondió soncorronamente.

-¡TU!-apareció de nuevo Bella.-EXISTES!

-Gracias-dijo Jace.

-AHHHH! ME HABLOOOOOOO! JACE WAYLAND ME HABLOOOO!-gritó de nuevo y otra ves se fue a correr...esta chica no va a cambiar.

-Bueno, y...¿por qué están aquí?-pregunté.

-¿No sabes que somos?-dijo la chica que estaba a su lado. Era bonita, de largo cabello negro.

-¿Debería...?

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó en mi oído Bella.-ES ISABELLE! COMPARTIMOS EL MISMO NOMBRE! AHHHHHHH!-y se fue a correr...creo que voy a tener que quemar todos los libros de Bella.

-Como decía, somos cazadores de demonios.-continuo Isabelle.

Ahhhh...

-Pero aquí no hay ningún demonio.-dije extrañada-ES UNA FIESTA!

Bella regresó.

-SE REFIEREN A NOSOTROS, ALICE! SOMOS VAMPIROS!

-Sí.-dijo Jace impaciente.-Comenzemos con esto de una vez.

-NOS VAN A MATAR ALICE!-volvió a gritar Bella.-PERO JACE, YO TE AMOOOOOO!

-Ejem...-carraspeó la chica pelirroja que se escondía detrás de Jace- Hola, soy Clary...la NOVIA de Jace...

-DAMN!-"murmuró" Bella.-¿Por qué los mejores ya están reservados?

-EJEM!-apareció Edward.-Bella...estoy aquí!

-Ah, hola Edward. ¿Sabes que nos vienen a matar?-le preguntó encojiendose de hombros.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí pues...bueno...tendré que...que despedirme de Harry-sollozó yendose a buscarlo. Edward la miró como si estuviera loca. BUENO, BELLA ESTA LOCA!

-Les propongo algo.-dije.

-¿Qué?-inquirieron todos.

-Si no nos matan, LES HAGO UN MAKEOVER GRATIS!

-SIIII!-gritó el chico de pelo negro, creo que se llamaba Alec.

Todos lo voltearon a mirarlo.

-Emmm..digo...POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Pero ¿por qué?-dije poniendo mis ojos igual al gato con botas.-Porfavor...

-TRATO!-dijo Isabelle.-Pero con una condición...

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-QUE VAYAMOS A COMPRAR JUNTAS!

-YA!

Jace negó con la cabeza.

-¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA ISABELLE? SON VAMPIROS!

-¿Y? HOY MAMA DIJO QUE ESTABA A CARGO!

-Rayos...

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**que tal? les gusto el cap?**

**lamentablemente, este fic ya esta llegando a su fin...RIMA!**

**bueno bueno, dejen sus comentarios por REVIEWSS! SON GRATIS!**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

Bueno, ahora sí iba a bailar. No iba a hacer caso al timbre. Miley seguía cantando con Emmet y Ursula alrededor de ella haciendo de coro. Por suspusto, Miley cada vez que se alejaba de ellos con la misma cara de asustada, Emmet y Ursula la perseguían.

Fui bailando hasta el centro de la multitud. Pude ver al papá de Ursula que estaba con su camisa en la mano, dandole vueltas y vueltas, gritando: "Te amo Miley" "Deja todo y ven conmigo" "Soy policia".

-MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN WHITLOCK HALE!-escuché el grito de mi amado Jaspirín.

-Esa soy yo!-fui corriendo donde él. Estaba en la puerta.

-¿Te importaría decirme quienes son ellos?-rugió señalando a los que se encontraban parados en el umbral...

-LIAM! PUDISTE VENIR!-lo abrazé.-Chicos!-saludé girandome a sus amigos.-Ustedes tambien vinieron!

-Por supuesto, peque. No nos perderimaos tu fiesta por nada del mundo-me despeino Jordan.

-Alice...-volvio a gruñir Jasper. Oh, cierto! Él no sabía...

-Jazzy...-le dije mirando con mis ojitos de cachorro precioso y haciendo un puchero...pero mi "querida" hermana Bella (nótese el sarcaso porfavor) me interrumpió.

-LIAM, JORDAN, ZAC! VINIERON!-y se tiró a ellos.

-Hola Bella!-saludaron efusivamente los chicos.

-Bella, te estaba buscand-Edward quedó callado mirando a los chicos que abrazaba su esposa.-¿¡MÁS!-se escandalizó queriendose arracancarse el pelo con ambas manos-¿¡DE QUE LIBRO SON ELLOS!

-Alice...-volvió a gruñir Jasper.

-Como te decía, amorcito mío-le pellizqué la mejilla izquierda.-Ellos...bueno...los conocí...emmm...

-Ya sabes Bella-le decía Zac a Bella en el oído. Edward parecía que quería matarlo.-Cualquier despedida de soltera, llámame.-añadió lo último seductoramente. Bella rió.

-¿¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!-volvió a rugir Jasper, pero esta vez Edward le hacía compañia.

-Tranquilícenze, Jace va a venir!-les dijo seriamente Bella. Edward murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, tratando de calmarse. Parecía autista...bueno en realidad no cabe idea alguna que no lo es...

-ALICE!-me gritó Edward.

-Ok ok...perdón...Querido hermanito y esposito, les presento a Liam Zac y Jordan, exóticos bailarines privados.-sonreí saltando y a la misma vez aplaudiendo.

-¿¡QUÉ!

Parecían que iban a replicar pero un remolino abrió paso entre nosotros.

-ALICE!-me sacudió del brazo Ursula. Tenía la cara de desesperada, como si le hubieran amenazado por algo de vida o muerte.-Miley quiere agua!

-Pues llevale.

-Es que quiere agua sin gas exclusivamente traído de...OH POR TODOS LOS GUAPISIMOS AUSTRALIANOS! ES LIAM HERSWORTH!-creo que le dio algo por que su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TE AMOOOOOO!-y corrió a abrazarlo.

Liam tenía la mandíbula desencajada y su rostro se iba poniendo azul por la fuerza de Ursula. Podía pasar como vampiro sin problemas.

-Niña, este cuerpo vale más de lo que tus padres ganan en todo el año-susurró ya quedandose sin aire.

Ursula lo soltó.

-MILEY TIENE QUE VERTE!-y lo arrastró al escenario. Jordan y Zac corrieron para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunté poniendole una mano en el hombro. Bella fulminaba con la mirada el piso.

-Pasa que Clary y Ginny no dejan acercarme a Jace ni Harry-refunfuñó.

-Bella-la tomó en brazos Edward.-Yo estoy aquí a tu lado, y jamás te voy a dejar.

Bella lo miró.

-No estoy en los ánimos, Edward.-y se fue. Mi hermanito se quedo con la cara de WTF!

-JA! Bella te reemplazó por sus libros-apareció de la nada Rosalie cargando a Renesmee.

-Y Emmet te reemplazó por una cantante. No creo que te guste saber que es lo que piensa sobre ella...

-Esta fiesta se salió de control, Alice-me dijo Jasper.

-Oh vamos! Qué aguafiestas...

-GINNY, TU PUEDES!

-VAMOS CLARY!

-TOMA BELLA, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!

Se escuchaban personas alentando. Mis hermanos y yo volteamos a ver porqué tanto bullicio. Bella, Clary y Ginny tenía cada una en la mano una manguera que apuntaba a su boca...que llevaba licor...

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté al chucho de Jacob.

-Bella las reto. Si ella gana, se queda por todo un mes con Jace y Harry. Clary y Ginny obviamente están peleando por sus novios.

-¿¡QUE! PERO BELLA ESTÁ CASADA!-volvió a gritar Edward llendo por su esposa.

-VAMOS MAMI TU PUEDES!-alentó Renesmee mientras Jacob la tomaba en brazos.-Yo tambien quiero probar...-y se zafó corriendo a la mesa llena de licores.

-Oh oh...-Jacob la persiguió.

Bueno...quizás esta fiesta sí se haya salido de control...

* * *

**Y he aquí otro nuevo capitulo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tenía pensado actualizar antes de irme de viaje. Siento la demora...se me había ido la inspiración...**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y espero que por este cap hayan muchos más. :)**

**Saludosss!**

**Alice Wayland**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice POV**

Mientras Jacob perseguía a Renesmee, Edward y Jasper me gritaban por encima de todo el bullicio pero igual no les entendía nada poruqe estaba más ocupada contando a mis invitados para ver cuantas pizzas tendré que ordenar.

-Y tambien porque...ALICE! ¿NOS ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-rugió Edward.

-1823...wow...¿Cómo es que tantas personas pueden entrar en una casa?

-ALICE!

-¿QUÉ?

-TENEMOS QUE SACARLOS A TODOS DE AQUÍ! ESTA FIESTA YA SE SALIÓ DE CONTROL!

-En vez de estar girtandome, Edward, ve por tu esposa porque parece que esta ganando.

Eso lo desconcentró y se fue corriendo donde Bella. Clary y Ginny estaban hipando pero seguían tomando como maniacas. Jace miraba sonriendo a su novia al igual que Isabelle, pero Harry estaba tan horrorizado como Ron mirando a Ginny. Hermione y Alec estaban en silencio, con los rostros impasibles.

-NO NESSIE!-gritó Jacob.

Mi pequeña sobrina había cojido un GRAN vaso de cerveza. Le puso un pequeño sorbete con una sonrisa y empezó a tomar a una velocidad increíble. Cuando el chucho llegó a su lado, ya se lo había terminado.

-Ja-hip*-ke, Jacob-hip*-sito. Esto-hip*-me encan-hip*-ta! QUIERO-hip*-MAS!-hip* -y se fue corriendo a la mesa de licores. Jacob maldijo por lo bajo y fue a perseguirla.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron corriendo a mi lado.

-Alice! SACA A TODOS DE MI CASA!-ordenó mi madre.

-Porfavor, Alice!-imploró Carlisle poniendose de rodillas con Esme- HASTA RENESMEE ESTA BORRACHA!

Puse una mano en mi barbilla y lo medité por unos segundos.

-Esta bien. ¿Pero cómo los vamos a sacar?

Mis padres y yo nos quedamos en silencio, con una mano mano acariciando nuestra barbilla. ¿Cómo sacar a 1823 personas fuera de una GRAN fiesta al puro estilo Alice Cullen...

...

...

...

YA SE!

Me fui corriendo al escenario donde estaba cantando Miley...si es que se puede decir eso, ya que lo que estaba haciendo era correr, con el micrófono como escudo, en círculos lejos de Emmet y Ursula, quienes seguían peleando, persiguiéndola.

Le quité el mocrófono dándole sin querer queriendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hola mis queridos invitados!-saludé agitando la mano, sonriendo a todos obviamente.-Tengo un anuncio de...bueno, que es importante...

Todos me ignoraron. Ah no, eso si que no. A Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale NO se le ignora...sin afrontar las consecuencias...

-JUSTIN BIEBER MURIO!

Mis queridísimos invitados se quedaron K.O . Bueno, solo las chicas, porque los chicos estaban sonriendo. Celosos...

-Al fin...

Las chicas voltearon con miradas FURIBUNDAS y un tic en el ojo derecho a la que había osado a decir eso...

Ursula estaba a mitad de su pequeña fiesta de 5 segundos, cuando se percató de todas las miradas puestas en ella.

-Uppsss...

Una avalacha de chicas corrieron hacia ella. No hace falta decir cada una con una botella rota por la mitad de cerveza en la mano. Los chicos siguieron a las chicas, supongo que para no perderlas de vistas...o aunque sea hasta que consigan sus numeros de telefono.

Por suerte, Ursula se subió al Volvo plateado de Edward y se fue a toda velocidad, riendo como maniaca.

-Espera Ursula!-gritó su papá persiguiendo el auto como todas las chicas y chicos.-Te olvidas de mí!

-MI VOLVO NOOOO!-se tiró al piso Edward.

-NOOO JUSTIN!-gritó Emmet- You are my Baby baby baby baby, noooooooooooooooooooooo!

-JUSTIN MURIO! NOOOOOOOO!-sollozó Bella, olvidándose por completo de seguir bebiendo-JUSTIN TE AMO!

-Bella!-gimió Edward, todavía desde el piso.-ERES MAYOR QUE EL! ESO ES PEDOFILIA!

-TECNICAMENTE SOY DOS AÑOS MAYOR QUE EL EDWARD!-le espetó mi hermanita- Y MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE PEDOFILIA!

-Ja! Tu propia esposa te acusa de pedofilia contra ella, Edward. ¿Tan bajo has caído?-se mofó Rose golpeando a Emmet contra un árbol, al mismo tiempo impidiéndole que vaya hacia Miley o a comprobar la ficticia muerte de Justin.

-Cállate Rose!

-JA!*hip* GANA*hip*MOS!-dijieron al unísono Clary y Ginny saltando.

-Es hora de irnos, Ginny-la tomo de la cintura Harry.-Has tenido suficiente por hoy.-susurró alejándo el rostro de ella y arrugando la nariz. Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano.

-Gracias por todo, Alice-se despidió Hermione por todos, saliendo apresuradamente de la casa.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos-dijo Alec mientras Jace cargaba a Clary en brazos y le susurraba algo al oído.

-Tenemos que ir de compras Alice-me abrazó Isabelle fuertemente.

-Por supuesto que sí! Tengo que comprarme el nuevo abrigo de Dolce&Gabanna.-sonreí imaginandome con el abrigo puesto. Soy tan hermosa.

-Nos vemos, Bella-le guinó un ojo Jace a Bella. Mi hermana literalmente se cayó de rodillas al piso, babeando.

-Adiós Jace! Nunca te olvidaré! *snif*- *snif* Te amooo!

-Cierra la boca, Bella!-gritó Esme cansinamente dándole un balde.

-Tu tambien tuviste suficiente por hoy, Bella-la cargó Edward al mismo tiempo que cargaba a una risueña Renesmee con el otro brazo. "No va a volver a leer" murmuraba.

-Pero papi! *Hip*-quie-*hip*-ro más *hip*.-pataleó Nessie tratando de huir de sus brazos.

-Chucho, esto es tu culpa.-le espetó Edward.-Te vienes conmigo.

-Muy tarde, sanguijuela- Jacob tomó su moto y aceleró sin mirar atrás.

-Bueno Alice-apareció Jasper detrás mío.-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu fiesta, porque es la última.

-¿Y quién dice que es la última?

Cinco carros salieron disparados del garaje.

-¿Y ahora que hize?

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Oi mis queridas fanss! LAS AMOOOO! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y POR SOPORTARME ESTOS MESES!**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado. Me dio un bloqueo mental HORRIBLE! :S :O**

**Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado. En serio, vuelvo a repetir: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**y sobre todo a Ursulita Cullen. Amiga, te voy a extrañar un monton! te kiero 3333**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Alice Wayland **


End file.
